1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in high performance of portable terminals, there have been proposed portable terminals for displaying books in an electronic book format. Since there are portable terminals having various screen resolutions and various screen sizes, an electronic book is often provided in a reflow format in which a layout is changeable depending on a screen size or a character size.
An example of a reflow format for the electronic book includes a format called “EPUB” defined by IDPF (International Digital Publishing Forum). The EPUB is used as the standard format.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-48343 discloses a system that filters table items to be displayed for a table object larger than a display screen when a user views the table object with a portable terminal to thereby reconstruct the table object. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-53928 discloses a system that cuts out an image object for predetermined area unit and specifies the reading order of the cut-out image objects when the image object having a wider area than that of a display screen is displayed so that a user can read the image objects in order on a per predetermined area basis.
Assume that a user views document data including data represented in the reflow format using an information portable terminal. If the display screen of the information portable terminal is small, the user must extremely reduce an object such as a list table, an overall top-down view, or the like desired to be viewed on a single screen display to obtain an overall view or must reduce the object to a readable size and then scroll the reduced object in the vertical direction or in the horizontal direction. Thus, the resulting display becomes extremely hard to be read by a user or the entire object desired to be viewed on a single screen display cannot be viewed by a user.
The systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-48343 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-53928 are systems that select and display a part of an object, which cannot be sufficiently displayed on a single screen display on a terminal display screen, so as to make the part of the object readily readable upon displaying electronic data. However, when an object desired to be viewed on a single screen display by a user on a display device does not fit within a single screen due to a screen size and a display condition, both systems cannot output the entire object so as to make it viewable within a single screen or within a single page (cannot perform listing-output).